Wireless communication technologies and mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have grown in popularity and use over the past several years. To keep pace with increased consumer demands, mobile electronic devices have become more feature rich, and now commonly include multiple processors, system-on-chips (SoCs), and other resources that allow mobile device users to execute complex and power intensive software applications (e.g., web browsers, video streaming applications, etc.) on their mobile devices. Due to these and other improvements, smartphones and tablet computers have grown in popularity, and are replacing laptops and desktop machines as the platform of choice for many users.
Mobile device users can now accomplish many of their daily tasks with ease and convenience by accessing the Internet via browser applications on their mobile device. As mobile devices continue to grow in popularity, web browsers that are able to better utilize the multiprocessing capabilities of the modern mobile devices will be desirable to consumers.